tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Wellsworth
Wellsworth lies near the coast at the northern end of a peninsula close to Suddery. Nearby is a large hospital which serves the majority of Sodor's inhabitants and a nunnery. About The station at Wellsworth (often called "Edward's station") is on the North Western Railway's main line and acts as the junction for the Brendam branch line. The express does not stop at Wellsworth, although it was once accidentally sent down the branch. The station is at the foot of Gordon's Hill on the main line and, as a result, can be subject to runaway goods trains when the engine has not pinned down brakes. The station has a large goods yard and sheds, as well as sheds for Edward and BoCo, who operate the branch line. The line from Brendam to Wellsworth is one of Sodor's oldest and was first known as the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, which was later extended to Knapford in 1914 to connect with other railways to become the North Western Railway. According to legend, St. Tibba had a well dug here, hence the name. In the Railway Series, arriving from Crosby, an engine goes under a road bridge and into the yard (seen in Edward and Gordon and Domeless Engines), then along the part of the yard where the turntable and sheds are located, under another road bridge, and into the station. Departing the station, the engine goes to Suddery Junction and into Gordon's Hill. Appearances It has made numerous appearances in the television series and returned in CGI in Day of the Diesels. However, the green road bridge now has a rail line on it. Trivia * It is occasionally misspelt as "Ellsworth". * Wellsworth is likely named after Elsworth, where the Rev. W. Awdry was Rector between 1946-53. * In both the PC game Railway Adventures and the eleventh season episode, Edward and the Mail, Wellsworth was referred to as a Post Depot. This idea seems to be carried onto the later seasons when it returned in CGI. * In some episodes of the seventeenth and eighteenth seasons, the asphalt surrounding the station was replaced with grass. * Throughout the series, the size of the yard behind the station has fluctuated in size. * In the eighteenth season episode Duck and the Slip Coaches, the station appeared as a generic station on the Great Western Railway in Duck's flashback. * In the TV series, the express has commonly stopped at Wellsworth, however according to the Awdry writings, the express is not meant to stop at Wellsworth. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Bachmann (signal box only) * Lionel (discontinued) Gallery File:EdwardandGordonRS3.png|The Yards at Wellsworth File:ThomasandtheTrucksRS6.PNG File:OldIronRS1.PNG|Wellsworth in the Railway Series File:ACloseShaveRS4.png|Wellsworth as illustrated by John T. Kenney (note: Duck is going in the wrong direction) File:BowledOutRS6.png|Wellsworth as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards (Stepney and Duck are erroneously going in the wrong direction) File:Triple-HeaderRS4.png|Wellsworth as illustrated by Clive Spong File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)11.jpg File:OutofPuffRS4.png File:ThomasandGordon44.png|Wellsworth in the pilot episode File:ThomasandGordon45.png|Thomas and Gordon at Wellsworth File:ThomasandGordon17.jpg File:PercyRunsAway24.png|Wellsworth signalbox File:Coal4.png|Wellsworth in the first season File:Coal1.png|Edward and Henry at Wellsworth File:TheFlyingKipper16.png|Henry passing Wellsworth with "The Flying Kipper" File:Cows19.png|Wellsworth in the second season File:SavedfromScrap24.png File:ACloseShave17.png File:TheDiseasel28.png|Bill and Ben at Wellsworth File:TheDiseasel30.png|Bill and Ben in Wellsworth Sheds File:TimeforTrouble13.png File:TimeforTrouble14.png|James passing Wellsworth File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor24.png File:OneGoodTurn30.png|Wellsworth Yards File:BowledOut48.png|Stepney and Duck race through Wellsworth File:Fish36.png|Henry at Wellsworth File:GordonandtheGremlin52.png|Clarabel and Gordon at Wellsworth File:GordonandtheGremlin56.png|Gremlin leaves Wellsworth File:BusyGoingBackwards2.png|Henry, Thomas and Toad at Wellsworth File:BusyGoingBackwards78.png|Oliver passing through File:Sounds(song)12.png|Emily at Wellsworth File:Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward and Thomas in Wellsworth Yard File:ThreeCheersforThomas34.png|Bertie enters Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas36.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed1.png File:EdwardtheGreat35.png|Edward passes through File:Percy'sBigMistake15.png|Percy at Wellsworth Yard File:ThomasAndTheCircus8.png File:EdwardandtheMail14.png|Wellsworth in the eleventh season File:EdwardandtheMail18.png File:PercyandtheLeftLuggage53.png File:DayoftheDiesels84.png|Wellsworth in CGI File:DayoftheDiesels85.png File:TreeTrouble5.png File:ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain74.png File:Whiff'sWish37.png File:CalmDownCaitlin69.png|Wellsworth at night File:SteamieStafford64.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay2.png File:TooManyFireEngines62.png|Flynn and Thomas at Wellsworth File:TaleOfTheBrave465.png File:OldReliableEdward26.png|Edward at the station File:NotSoSlowCoaches79.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches81.png|Connor and Caitlin at Wellsworth File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches17.png|Wellsworth disguised as a station on the Great Western Railway File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches71.png File:LastTrainforChristmas98.png|The station on Christmas Eve File:SamsonatYourService52.png File:TheAdventureBegins402.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble24.png File:HenrySpotsTrouble91.png File:SaltyAllAtSea34.png|Salty at Wellsworth Yard File:PoutyJames22.png File:PoutyJames29.png File:LostProperty4.JPG|Wellsworth Station in the magazines File:MysteryMusic1.jpg File:OldIron(magazinestory)1.png File:TheExhibition!1.jpg File:TheExhibition!5.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLWellsworthStationCarry-AlongPlayset.jpg|ERTL Carry-Along Playset File:BrioWellsworth.png|Brio File:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TakeAlongWellsworth.jpg|Take-Along File:TOMYCountryStation.JPG|Motor Road and Rail File:MotorRoadAndRailCarolineAtWellsworthStation.jpg File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloks2014Henry.png|Mega Bloks File:LionelWellsworth,WindmillandWatertower.JPG|Lionel with Water tower and Windmill Category:Stations Category:Inhabited areas Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Landmarks